


Nap

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Someone startles you awake from your middle of the day nap.





	Nap

Title: Morning Coffee  
Characters: Crowley x reader  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: ~300  
…

“Didn’t you want to do research, love?” You lazily opened your eyes just to meet a pair of amused brown ones from across the room. Crowley stood in the middle of your living room looking at you with a soft sparkle in his eyes.  
“I…” You looked down at the book in slight embarrassment. It had fallen off the couch by now, probably right as you had fallen asleep. Stretching you brought one hand up to rub across your face. That nap had actually felt really nice. “I blame your cuddly hell hound for that actually. What time is it?”  
“About 7” He paused to send you an extra stern look “And for the last time your hell hound is meant for protection not affection.”  
“What? 7?!” That made you sit up straight. You sat down on the couch to do some research while your boyfriend took care of his kingdom. At about two or so someone joined you on the couch and you couldn’t hold sleep off any longer. If hell hounds weren’t magically as they are you’d claim they had magic sleeping power. Whenever you sat down with your ‘protector’ to relax your eyes would almost immediately fall shut. She was such an amazing snuggly dog.  
“Don’t tell me my responsible little hunter spent all afternoon napping” Crowley chuckled as he made his way towards the couch. When he reached you he simple lifted your legs up long enough to take seat, then he dropped them back in his lap. You sighted in content as he rubbed soft circles along your calves.  
“It was a very nice nap” You mumbled as you enjoyed the undivided attention of your king. His hands travel up your calves to your popliteal still rubbing feather soft circles. Usually you very much enjoyed his touch but right now, just woken up from an extended nap, his touch on your sensitive skin caused you to giggle.  
“Someone’s ticklish” A mischievous smile appeared on your boyfriends lips as one of his hands held your legs down while the other kept moving. You struggled in his hold to get free of his strong grip and the tickling sensation on your legs. “Someone is quite ticklish.”  
“Stop” You breathed in between fits of laughing.  
“Make me”  
“I will!” You tried and jerk your legs out of his hold, but there was no escape till he finally changed his movements to soothing circles again.  
“So what do I get from my lovely kitten for stopping?” His touch became even lighter now travelling up your leg suggestively. Your brain immediately caught on to his train of thought and you smiled sweetly at your king. “I’ve had such a nice nap I think I can stay up all night…” Your voice was a purr that made him tilt his head slightly.   
“I do like the sound of that”


End file.
